


Fashionably Late

by AlexHunt



Series: Open Heart — Bryce Lahela x Olivia Hadley [26]
Category: Choices - Fandom, Open Heart (Visual Novels), PlayChoices
Genre: (very light dom), Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Formalwear, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, Mirror Sex, Nipple Play, Sex, Sex From Behind, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29833257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: Taking place during Open Heart Book 2 before the hospital charity gala, Olivia (original character) and Bryce Lahela are getting ready when things take a steamy turn, leading them to be Fashionably Late.*Olivia is an OC and works in pediatrics, not with the diagnostic team
Relationships: Bryce Lahela/Main Character (Open Heart), Bryce Lahela/Olivia Hadley, Bryce Lahela/Original Character(s), Bryce Lahela/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Open Heart — Bryce Lahela x Olivia Hadley [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804726
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Fashionably Late

Her pouty lips parted slightly, her head tilting up as she painted them with deep red lipstick. The hue contrasted with her soft, porcelain skin but made her red hair burn a little brighter. Olivia kissed her lips together, looking over her make-up once more in the mirror.

She let her soft robe fall away, draping it over the bench she had been sitting on, and reached for the sparkling, red gown hanging on the wardrobe beside her 

“Damn, Liv.” Bryce’s jaw dropped. He froze in his step as he returned to the bedroom from the ensuite bathroom.

Olivia smirked; her gaze met Bryce’s in the oversized mirror on her vanity. 

His eyes traced down her spine, drinking in every one of her delicious curves, which were accentuated by the crimson red lingerie gracing her body. His gaze settled on the way the delicate lace perfectly hugged her rounded bottom, revealing enough while not giving everything away. “You’ve got a great ass.”

She rolled her eyes and began removing the dress from the garment bag. “You might want to pick your jaw up. Don’t even think about it. We can’t. We’ll be late!”

“I’m suddenly okay with that.” Bryce drifted behind her, admiring the beauty before him. 

“I’m not!” She turned into him, his focus shifting to the matching lace bra that cupped her plump breasts.

Eyes up here! The hospital needs this money. This party is important to keep the doors open. Neither of us can afford to be looking for employment right now. Not to mention all the people whose lives we would be putting in jeopardy.”

Bryce’s hands cascaded down her side, resting ever so slightly on her voluptuous hips. “The party will be going on all night. Most of the donors won’t be getting there the minute it begins. No one will mind if we’re a little late.” 

Olivia sucked her bottom lip between her teeth. Her gaze traveled down the length of his tall, muscled frame. The perfectly tailored tux made him look like he stepped out of a Bond film. Lahela, Bryce Lahela; the phrase echoed in her thoughts, leaving a satisfied smirk on her lips. 

A wave of electricity pulled her from the fantasy she was constructing when he began drawing tight circles on her bare hips with his thumbs while his long fingers reached behind her flirting with the delicate lace. Her head turned to the dress shimmering in the low light of the room. “We can’t…”

His fingers drifted down beneath the curve of her ass, gliding across her smooth skin. He lowered his lips to her neck. “We can,” he countered in a hushed tone.

The heat of his breath sent a rush of warmth to her core. “Bryce,” she pleaded. Her once assertive tone had dwindled to a shy breath.

“We’d only be fashionably late,” he insisted. He slid her bra strap down, peppering her shoulder with feathery kisses, each growing more heated than the last. 

Her eyes fluttered closed, and her head fell to the opposite side, spurring his mouth onward. Her protest neared its end as she gave in to the temptation of his lips. “We are fashionable, I suppose.”

His large hands grabbed at her plump form, pulling her flush against him. His arousal grew as her nearly-naked body pressed against his. 

A quiet moan slipped out of her parted lips as Bryce dragged his tongue up her throat searching for her mouth.

“Not the face!” She pulled back with a start. “I’m not starting that process over!”

He nipped at her ear. “I can work with that.”

Before she had time to process, he spun her around quickly, pressing her up against the vanity. Still kissing the crook of her neck, his gaze met hers in the mirror. His voice dropped to a whisper, “Like this, you’re going to get to see what I see when I make you come. And trust me, it’s perfection.” 

Olivia’s lips parted further, heat pooled between her legs. Her eyes filled with lust at his words. Her mouth moved, but words failed; all that escaped was a sweet, desperate cry.

His hips rocked against hers, letting his desire build as he enjoyed exploring her exposed skin. His practiced hands glided down her stomach, over her hips, in between her thighs, and back up again. 

Olivia leaned back into his chest, craving more. His every touch was like a glowing fire setting her skin ablaze.

Bryce used one hand to free her from the confines of her bra while the other was there to worship them at their release. 

Her breath hitched as he rolled her tender nipple between the pads of his fingertips. 

Bryce watched her body melt to his command in the mirror. One hand drifted down between her legs. He felt the heat of her sex before he got there. Her lace panties were already wet. “I knew you wanted this.” He kissed the side of her neck. “Let’s get these off before we destroy them.” Carefully, he slid them down, taking care to kiss his way down her curves as he did. “Fuck, you’re beautiful, Liv.”

She cleared her throat, quirking her brow at him in the mirror. Her arms folded across her chest, shielding herself from his gaze. “I believe it’s your turn, Mr. Lahela.” 

“My pleasure,” he replied with a growing smirk. With impossible speed, his practiced hands made quick work of his clothes, shedding the unnecessary layer. “Better?”

Her gaze traveled over his beautiful, bronzed skin. “Much.” 

He closed the gap between them again. “Now, where was I?” His hands caressed her form, lulling her before pressing her down and bending her over the vanity. He kicked out her ankles, spreading her thighs for him. 

Olivia’s mouth fell open at the sudden gesture. The small “O” that had formed grew larger. Her eyes widened as Bryce rubbed his cock up and down the cleft of her ass. Her voice cracked, “Bryce?”

Her apprehension was met with a sturdy hand on her back, holding her still, but a flirty wink in the mirror reassured her. 

His hand slid over his cock a few times, preparing himself. He lined himself up. His tip brushed against her wet folds, parting them and gathering some of her juices before slipping in. 

Bryce savored the warmth of her sex as he inched in further, slowly, letting her adjust to his girth. “You’re so fucking tight.” He pulled out and pushed gently back in. 

Olivia’s body flooded with warmth as her walls expanded to accommodate him. She watched as he shifted his body behind hers, each movement bringing her greater pleasure. 

A satisfied hum left his lips as he eventually bottomed out in her. He knew time was of the essence, and yet, he couldn’t force himself to waste the moment. His body buzzed with pleasure at the sensation of being surrounded by her. 

Impatient, Olivia rocked slightly, begging him onward. Feeling full was amazing but, it wasn’t what she wanted or needed right then. He was intoxicating and she desperately needed to be drunk on him.

Bryce’s eyes darkened as they met hers in the mirror. He pulled out slowly, then thrust his hips hard against her. 

She groaned in response to the intrusion, steadying herself against the vanity. 

His grip on her hips tightened as he repeated the gesture, moving a little faster and harder each time. He steadily built up a rhythm as he thrust against her. 

The back of the mirror rattled against the wall with each invigorating thrust. A few bottles of perfume tipped over, and her make-up bag had fallen over, spilling its content on the floor. 

Bryce’s groans grew as he moved hard and fast. He grabbed her ass with one hand while the other snaked around and fondled her breasts. His thumb circled her sensitive nipples playfully before squeezing one, then the other, between the pads of his fingers. 

Olivia’s lust-blown, brown eyes seemed black as they met his in the mirror. Her face etched in sheer pleasure, lost in the crashing waves of pain and pleasure. She threw her head back in ecstasy, letting her eyes fall closed. Her body arched against his as he played with her sensitive peaks. 

“Don’t close your eyes.” His voice rumbled lowly in her ear. He nudged her head up, forcing her face forward. “I want you to watch.”

Her startled expression quickly flushed deeper as she began panting under his movements. Her arm reached behind her, wrapping around his neck, holding him closer. “Don’t st—” her words were broken and turned to a sudden scream as he moved against her pleasure center. She was grateful that Keiki was staying at a friend’s house, because, even at the other end of the apartment, she would have heard that.

“Wouldn’t dream of it!” His cock twitched within her, a fountain of ecstasy bubbled inside of him. He could feel her walls clenching and pulsing and knew she was there too. 

Olivia tried to focus on the mirror and their growing satisfaction. Her face was completely flushed, and her mouth hung open. She nodded, affirming her need for release. A needy cry left her lips as he pinched her nipples one last time and sank his cock deep within her. A rush of heat flooded her, blinding her as she cried out louder, holding onto him and the vanity for fear her legs would give out. Her skin glistened in the light of the apartment as she let herself be overwhelmed by him.

Bryce held her against him, allowing himself to follow her over the edge. His balls tightened, and his shaft pulsed as his seed released in her. A hungry groan poured from his lips. He continued to thrust through their orgasms until neither of them could take anymore. He collapsed with her, as they propped themselves up on the vanity, while they worked to catch their breath. 

“Fuck,” Bryce breathed under his breath. 

“I know,” Olivia sighed contentedly. She leaned over, trying to rest her head on his shoulder, but he pulled away.

“No, I mean, look at my hair!” His attention shifted to his reflection, as his fingers combed through his luscious locks. “We might be more than fashionably late. How did that even happen?”

She turned into him burying her face in his chest to stifle her laugh. “You mean that one stray strand of hair? Look at me!” Her make-up had smudged, and her hair was tousled and damp from their recent activity. “I guess we need to get ready again.” 

Olivia began to turn back to her vanity and do her best to readjust in the time they had remaining. “Let’s try to leave in 10 minutes.”

Bryce grabbed her wrist and pulled her back against his chest. His other hand cradled her face.

“Bryce! We definitely don’t have time for round two right now.”

“I know. I just wanted to do this—” He bent over, brushing his lips over hers, softly and slowly. Their eyes closed, and the world around them disappeared at their heady kiss. Bryce planted a trail of light kisses over her nose and to her forehead easing her back to reality. “I love you, Liv.”

“I love you too, Bryce.” Her fingers flirted with his hair, seamlessly putting it back in its proper place. “All good! Now help me with my dress, and don’t get any ideas!” She wagged her finger and narrowed her gaze in warning. 

“Don’t worry. I can control myself.” He retrieved his pants and redressed quickly, as she went to the mirror to fix her hair and make-up. “Plus, round two will be at the hospital… think we can sneak into Ramsey’s office?” His brow arched questioningly, a dangerous smirk spread across his face. 

“He’d kill you.” Olivia laughed at the idea thinking for a moment it was only a joke. Their eyes met again in the mirror, his countenance unchanged. “You’re serious?”

“The diagnostic team will be busy securing funding to keep their precious program; it’s the perfect time.” His fingers trailed down her spine as he moved beside her.

“He really will kill you… or, I guess, us?”

“Is that a no, then?”

Olivia adjusted her posture and matched his smirk with her own flirtatious one. “You’ll just have to wait and see.”


End file.
